


Crave you

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel thinks he's finally going to see Armand hunt, but tables turn, making him the prey to another game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave you

Daniel had been watching the vampire as he stared off, looking so nearly like a marble statue that it made the reporter’s heart skip in fear. “Armand?” Amber eyes turned to him, the only sign of life. “Yes, Daniel?” The reporter leaned in closer. “I crave you.” He whispered over the sounds at the bar. He was surprised that nobody else had noticed the vampire’s stillness. ‘Nobody else is watching me as closely as you are, my dear.’ Was the mental reply. It was true that everyone seemed to skirt around the red head to where Daniel sat, violet eyes scanning the crowd every now and then.   
He’d been hit on by any number of drunken guys and a few girls that came in to see if they could find someone. He’d politely turned them down, a few asking if he had someone there already. He would point to Armand. “You walked right past him.” He would murmur with a slight smile. Armand would turn and smile at them, pretending to be indulging in the drink that was in front of him.  
A man with long black hair had come, sitting down next to Daniel, asking the same question. He indicated to Armand, feeling secure with the vampire close by. What came next was a surprise to both him and the man sitting next to him. “It’s alright, darling. Maybe we could have some fun with another.” Daniel stared at Armand, not sure if he was joking or not.. “I’m Jeremy.” He offered his hand to Daniel and Armand before placing his order, curiosity dancing in his eyes. “You’d share your bed with me?” He asked, amused. “Of course, if my lover doesn’t mind. Do you, Daniel?” Amber eyes met confused Violets. “I..I guess not.”   
His heart was racing. Armand had never let him watch as he hunted. He wondered what this man had done to evoke such an invitation. He’d spent some time talking to Jeremy while he finished his drink, feeling elated playing the bait. As they made their way across to the hotel he eyed the man, noting the blue eyes. His cheek bones were a bit high, but gave him a noble air. His dark jeans and shirt almost looked casual with a touch of professional. He shrugged it off as they entered the hotel and went up to their rooms with the man, his mind circling on how Armand would possibly get rid of the body out of their room and if they would switch after. He couldn’t help but feel a bit queasy at having a corpse in their rooms, even for a moment.   
Once they entered he went immediately to the bar, offering Jeremy a drink as he poured himself one. “Thanks, but no thanks. Makes it… well, not hard.” He chuckled. Daniel smiled at the pun, shooting down the whiskey before pouring a second. He didn’t know what to expect, especially with Armand bringing his prey up to their room. Armand caught his thoughts and smiled. ‘What makes you think he’s prey?’ The reporter felt the confusion hit him and then his face drained.   
He watched as Armand went over, kissing the other man, allowing Daniel a glimpse of those deadly fangs even while keeping them from the other as their tongues explored. Once the kiss was broken he turned to the blonde, a darkly secretive look on his face. “ I think you should get undressed, Darling.” His voice was soft and sultry, one Daniel had only heard on occasion. His nerves were singing as he began to unbutton his shirt, eyeing the immortal suspiciously. Armand replied with a smirk before turning back to the other man. “And you..” He reached up, bringing him back down for a kiss as he began to undo the buttons on Jeremy’s shirt.   
Daniel felt a pang of jealousy at the attention this newcomer was getting from his demonic lover. The blonde walked over, casually dropping his shirt to the floor as he came up behind Armand. “Hey, you’re making me jealous. Give me attention too.” Armand smiled, eyeing the blonde that was kissing his shoulder. “Soon, my love, soon.” He purred, placing a quick kiss on Daniels lips while holding his gaze. “This night is for you, after all.” That really confused him, but he shrugged it off as Armand gently nudged him towards the bed. “Your pants, dear. They need to come off as well.” He chided as he turned back to the dark haired man.  
Daniel laid on the bed, watching his lover as he stripped the stranger of all his clothes, revealing his own erection. The reporter could appreciate the fact that Armand wouldn’t leave him for a larger cock. He couldn’t help but muse on whether or not vampires could be hurt by such as sex. Amber eyes caught him once more. ‘You’re getting hard off this.’ He heard. Chuckling, he wrapped his hand around his own member. ‘I get hard anytime I see you.’ He replied mentally, stroking himself while catching both their attention.   
As they headed over to the bed he heard Armand sigh. “I’m afraid I’ve had a bit too much indulgence tonight.” He turned to the paling reporter. “ I’m sorry, Darling. You two will have to make due with each other. I’ll watch.” Wide violet eyes watched as Armand pulled up a chair, the other man only looking on in amusement before turning back to him. “Pity. I was hoping to get both you beautiful men into bed.” Daniel tensed as those lips pressed to his.   
Blue eyes caught his. “ Tense?” Jeremy mused with a slight smile. His eyes flickered over to Armand before returning to the other man. “I’ve never really..” He turned to Armand, his eyes pleading. The immortal sighed, standing from his place before coming over to kiss his lover. “ It’ll be alright. I’ll be right here.” His tone was light and teasing.   
Jeremy leaned down, placing kisses on his neck and shoulders. He could feel his repulsion growing, even if the man on top of him was gorgeous. He felt Armand’s presence wrap around him, easing him from his nervousness. ‘I’m right here.’ He sighed as Jeremy reached down to kiss his chest before taking his member into his mouth. He bucked, a small cry coming from him. In his mind, he saw Armand doing the ministrations, even if it wasn’t him when he opened them. ‘Oh God, he looks a lot like Louis, doesn’t he?’ Armand covered his mouth, hiding his smile at his lovers mental outburst. ‘Well then, pretend he’s Louis if you wish.’ But he couldn’t, not after seeing the actual vampire. His nerves were trying to fight against the influence his cherubic devil had on his mind, but failing. He cried out his climax, feeling Armand’s lips on his. He opened his eyes to make sure it was him before relaxing into the kiss.   
Soft arms turned him over to all fours before he felt the heat of fingers penetrate him. He would’ve cried out if cold lips weren’t pressed to his. He felt his body being opened slowly, his tension not stopping him from physically relaxing into the touch. “Armand..” “Shhh. Just enjoy it. I’m right here, love. I won’t leave.” He whispered in return before pressing their lips together.   
He did cry out when he felt that larger organ intruding into him, pain shooting through him. Cold hands caressed him, words of comfort whispered into his ear. As the rhythm began in earnest he coiled into himself. ‘…No.. Please, make it stop…’ ‘Darling, it’s already done.’ He opened his eyes, seeing the ceiling of their room. He jolted up, looking around. “But…?” “You passed out shortly after he finished. I escorted him out after a bit of talk. He won’t remember you or where we are in the morning.” Armand replied, coming over to sit next to him before brushing a strand of hair from his eyes. Daniel tried to pull up the memory, but couldn’t. “Are you blocking me from this? How long was I out?” “ No, dearest. You’re blocking it. You did have quite a bit to drink before and then two shots of whiskey when we got here. You’ve been out for about three hours.” A flash of hot lips on him, heat filling his body. He covered his mouth as the images came streaming back to him. “Oh, God…” He got up, quickly making his way to the bathroom to spill the contents of his stomach. “Why did you let him..?” Armand crossed his arms in the doorway, eyes downcast. “Because I can’t. I wanted you to have companionship I cannot give you.” Daniel glared. “Why don’t you want me like they do?” He hissed, pushing the vampire up against the door frame. He grabbed his wrist, bringing it to his mouth before scraping it with his teeth. Armand gasped, amber eyes wide. Daniel knew he couldn’t stop him from pulling away, if he wished, but both knew this was the reward. “ I crave you, only you.” He whispered, biting into the immortal flesh. He reeled, hearing a dark chuckle before he felt fangs pierce his throat. ‘As I crave you, my beautiful boy, as I crave you…’ He heard, before falling into that sweet oblivion.


End file.
